Brothers
by Double Side
Summary: Sasuke está com febre. Yaoi fluffy Uchihacest.
1. Chapter 1

_Olá pessoal! Bem, esta fic (Brothers) é uma parte da fic Brotherly Love ;P_

_Isso mesmo o que você leu: é uma parte. Eu acho que se eu a pusesse na original, ia fugir do contexto principal, né? Então quando vocês a lerem e os personagem mencionarem o que ocorre a seguir, vocês já sabem :D_

_Enjoy it!_

* * *

**Brothers.**

O garoto corria pelos cantos da casa a procura de algo que simplesmente não encontrava.

Os orbes ônix olhavam para cada cômodo em que passava, não prestando muito atenção nos detalhes destes. Volta e meia voltava a um dos aposentos, adentrava no mesmo e saía segundos depois. A bagunça lhe seguia, mas ele não se importava com ela, ignorando-a. Seus pequeninos pés faziam um barulho leve no piso de madeira escura do lar até que o pequeno foi para o jardim.

_-"Onde você se meteu, Aniki?" _– pensou ao ver que quem procurava não estava a treinar, como geralmente fazia nos fins de tarde.

Voltou para dentro da casa e abriu todas as portas. Repetiu cada passo seu até que, minutos depois, cansou-se e sentou-se na escadaria em frente à casa, onde geralmente o esperava.

Flexionou os joelhos, abraçando as pernas alvas com os braços e apoiando a face nos joelhos.

Sentia-se um pouco fraco e sua face estava levemente rubra.

Ficou a observar o crepúsculo por detrás da colina. O céu estava tomado de um forte tom alaranjado, mas o negro da noite já estava se fazendo predominante. Tentou, inultimente, contar quantas estrelas brilhavam sobre o Astro Rei.

Voltou a olhar para o horizonte e notou uma silhueta a surgir dos últimos raios solares e franziu o cenho, fazendo um bico juntamente ao mesmo.

Levantou-se e fechou os punhos junto ao corpo, deixando que o mais velho se aproximasse e parasse a sua frente.

-Atrasado! Você me _prometeu_ Aniki! – cruzou os braços e encarou o irmão que nada lhe dizia.

O mais velho bagunçou-lhe rapidamente as madeixas curtas e adentrou na casa, sendo recebido carinhosamente pela mãe, que lhe perguntava como estava depois da missão. O garoto mostrava-se sério, mas a jovem mulher parecia não importar-se com isso. Logo após surgiu-se o chefe da família, convocando o primogênito para a sala que utilizavam para reuniões familiares.

O menor olhou todo aquele movimento e chateou-se mais. As sobrancelhas negras contraíram-se novamente e o menino correu para seu quarto.

Jogou-se na cama e escondeu-se por debaixo dos lençóis de linho vermelho. Revirou-se sobre o futon várias vezes, pois sabia que não podia dormir.

Escutou leves batidas na porta e em seguida ouviu-a se abrir.

-Otouto? – a voz suave de Itachi preencheu o vazio presente no aposento. O Uchiha mais velho sentou-se ao lado do irmão.

Sasuke não se mexeu e demorou alguns minutos para responder ao maior.

-Você prometeu, Aniki. – sua voz estava manhosa – Você nunca cumpre o que promete.

Itachi suspirou pesadamente e fitou o chão. Retirou lentamente sua bandana e a pôs sobre o criado mudo que encontrava-se à sua esquerda. Sasuke retirou os lençóis que tapavam seu rosto e fitou o maior de canto.

Suas olheiras estavam cada vez mais arroxeadas, sua face possuía um ar pesado de cansaço e estava notavelmente mais magro, apesar de já poder-se notar os músculos definidos.

-Gomen ne, Otouto... – aproximou sua mão direita do mais novo e afagou-lhe sutilmente os fios negros, dando um meio sorriso.

O caçula sentiu-se quente e semicerrou os olhos. Itachi pousou sua mão na testa do irmão. Febre.

Levantou-se e saiu rapidamente do quarto, ação que surpreendeu o menor.

-Aniki? – chamou com a voz falha.

Meio minuto passou-se e o primogênito retornara com um comprimido em uma das mãos e um copo da água na outra.

Esticou o remédio para que Sasuke tomasse, mas este balançou a cabeça teimoso.

-Eu **não** quero isso! – cruzou os braços e virou-se contra o corpo do irmão.

Itachi franziu levemente as sobrancelhas. Se Sasuke estava doente, era a sua culpa.

Suspirou.

Inclinou-se sobre o corpo menor e virou o rosto do irmão para si, apertando levemente as bochechas deste, unindo seus lábios nos dele.

A principio Sasuke apenas apertou com força a blusa negra do shinobi, mas não tardou até que fechasse seus olhos e respondesse ao beijo.

Separaram-se por falta de ar. O mais novo engasgava-se com algo e o maior apenas o observava.

-Engula. – disse e Sasuke o fez. Sorriu – Trate de descansar, Otouto... – cobriu-o e levantou-se.

Sentiu que algo segurava sua blusa e virou seus orbes para a mesma.

-Aniki... Fica comigo esta noite? – pediu tapando os lábios com o lençol, afim de abafar seu pedido.

Itachi abriu um sorriso largo e soltou seus cabelos, deitando-se ao lado de seu irmão. Abraçou-o, aninhando-o em seu peito.

Sasuke sentiu-se feliz por, no final de tudo, Itachi ficar com ele um pouco. Antes de cair no sono sussurrou:

_-Te amo, Aniki..._

Adormeceu sem poder ouvir a resposta de seu irmão.

_-Também te amo, Otouto._

* * *

_O Itachi está meloso, eu sei... Mas além de ele ficar mega fofo assim, eu acho que ele sempre foi o irmão "cute cute" do Sasuke, então não resisti ;P_

_Para quem não entendeu muito bem (nem mesmo eu entendi mesmo XD): como o Sasuke não queria tomar o remédio, o Itachi teve que colocá-lo na boca e enfiá-lo na garganta do mais novo pelo beijo ;P_

_Unindo o útil ao agradável XD_

_Amou? Odiou? Não tem opinião própria? Quem me matar? Manda review!_

_Abraços, D.S_


	2. Aviso da autora!

**Aviso da autora:**

_Oi pessoal que leu esta fic :)_

_Agradeço a todos as reviews que recebi, mas acabei me esquecendo dos créditos desta história!_

_A idéia de fazer o Itachi colocar o remédio na boca do Sasuke beijando-o não é minha! Eu vi em um doujinshi que eu **realmente** desconheço a autora, mas mesmo assim resolvi deixar créditos à ela por aquela parte XD_

_Desculpe, caros leitores, a demora para postar mais capítulos das minhas fics, mas ando mesmo sem tempo._

_Agradeço a compreensão ;P_

_Abraços, D.S_


End file.
